With development of technology for manufacturing a display, liquid crystal display has gradually became a mainstream of flat panel display substituting for a traditional cathode ray tube display. In the field of liquid crystal display, thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is widely used in the field of television, computer, mobile phone or the like for its large size, high integration, powerful function, flexible production process, low cost and so on.
Advanced super dimension switch (ADS) liquid crystal display panel includes a slit electrode and a plate electrode, an electric field is generated between any adjacent edges of the slit electrode in a single plane, another electric filed is generated between the slit electrode and the plate electrode, thus a multi-dimensional electric field is formed such that all liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal cell are enabled to rotate, thereby improving an operation efficiency of the liquid crystal molecules and a light transmission efficiency of the liquid crystal display panel. The ADS liquid crystal display panel is manufactured by aligning and combining display substrates (e.g., an array substrate and a color filter substrate), and filling with liquid crystal between the display substrates.